Get Out Alive
by darkness wasted
Summary: CANCELLED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. LOST IDEA/TRACK/INSPIRATION FOR IT. WILL CONTINUE WHEN POSSIBLE. THANK YOU.
1. Chapter 1

**Vivian here. And yeah yeah that's my real name for those who didn't know. But anyways. I was just thinking about all of my friends and saw that each of them would be perfect in an awesome action story! Well......almost all of them :)  
But still. A few have attitude. Others brains. A good few are strong and many are so high tech that they can rip apart hard drives and then put them together in a few minutes flat. XD That and a few car geniuses. Put them all together and you have one heck of a team. But.....heh. Not everyone is on the good side. *smirks* And those who aren't may shock you. ;)**

* * *

Characters

My best buds alive. :)  
and the usual original gang of course.

* * *

"Did you get it yet?"

"Hang on a second will ya? I'm fast with this stuff but not that fast. Relax."

"Ugh!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Complain all you want but it's not going to get this thing fixed any faster."

"Just fix my truck already."

"Pft. And if I say no? I'm only doing this since I'm your friend. If it were different I would have said screw it and left you on the road without a motor."

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

In a garage outside of Station Square, two friends were arguing over a broken down black and orange truck. It's owner, a red and white echidna, was pacing in the garage while under the truck was his fox friend.

"Tails, I need to be at..."

"Complain to me one more time and we'll see who's left on the side of the road." The young cub said wheeling himself from under the truck. He was covered in black grease. His bangs were a mess and his fur was cluttered with dust and oil. He opened the hood of the car and looked inside.

"Ok. Now turn it on when I say...."

But before the fox could finish what he was about to say, Knuckles started the truck and a loud horn went off. Tails yelled and held his ears. He fell back dizzy and now partly deaf.

"Was that suppose to happen?" Knuckles chuckled.

"Ohhh..." the fox stayed on the floor and rubbed his ears. They were still ringing in his head. And he could still hear the horn blaring in his head.

Knuckles raised an eyebrow and chuckled. He felt his cell phone in his pocket vibrating and took it out. He looked at the caller I.D. with a questioning face.

"Weird. Private number. Hello?"

_Knuckles the Echidna?_

"Yeah? Who's this?"

_Welcome to the mission. You are needed at the old G.U.N. base outside of the city. _

"What? Wait, who are you?"

_You'll know soon enough. Bring Miles Prowers as well. His mechanic mind would be of great use. Don't worry about this being a trap. Bring any weapons you'd like. You won't be harmed at this meeting. Good-bye._

"Wait!"

The line went dead and Knuckles growled. He placed the silver phone in his brown pants and sighed in annoyance. Tails helped himself up off the ground and held his head.

"Who was it, Knuckles?" the fox asked feeling dizzy.

"I have no idea. But he sounded pretty formal about it. He said to meet him at the old G.U.N. base for a meeting. He told me to bring you too and any weapons we want. I don't like it." the echidna growled.

"Do you think it's a trap?"

"I don't know but I think we should bring a few things just in case. You never know anymore."

"Alright. Oh and thanks for blasting my ear drums out of my butt. You're truck just got pushed back three weeks of repair. Thanks to you not listening."

"What! Three weeks!"

"Yup. Now I'm going to clean up and I'll set up the Tornado. Don't touch anything." with that said, the fox sped through a door and was inside his home. Knuckles growled and walked into the home as well. The young cub was really annoying him.

--

"Is this the place?" Knuckles asked as he looked up at the aged building. Tails looked around and saw old machines that had vines over them. A few tanks were covered in moss and vines too. Making the place looking like a haunted military base.

"Yup. By the looks of this mess we're at the right spot." Tails concluded. A strong wind hit them dead on. The covered their eyes and squinted a bit to see what was happening. The Tornado, parked near the building, flipped over onto it's side.

Underneath where it used to be was a hatch opening. The large doors opened up and something, a box like shape, came out from it. Knuckles squinted and noticed that someone was standing in the box. The wind finally settled and so did the dust that was blowing around them.

"Who...who are you?" Tails asked the person.

Standing in the box was a full red hedgehog with black sneakers. On his head were a pair of goggles and on his waist was a belt with what appeared to be a loaded gun in it's holster.

"It's a trap!" Knuckles yelled. Since he and Tails brought their own weapons they each went into their pockets but to their horror they were empty.

"Ah Ah Ah."

They looked up and saw the red hedgehog smiling, waving a finger, and shaking his head. He pointed at his feet and there were the weapons Tails and Knuckles were trying to find. Two guns and a few smoke bombs made up the small pile at the hedgehog's feet.

The red hedgehog walked out of the box and held the gun up towards the two friends. Knuckles and Tails looked at each other and raised their hands. The red hedgehog pointed to the box but held the gun at the two. The two friends began to walk with the hedgehog.

Once inside, the hedgehog closed the door and pressed a green button. They began to descend like an elevator and two large doors sealed above them. Tails and Knuckles were keeping their eye on the hedgehog even though he put the gun away.

"Who are you?" Tails asked the male hedgehog. The red hedgehog smirked and closed his eyes. He leaned against the walls of the cage and stayed silent. They continued their descend until the elevator came to a complete stop. It was dark and everything was quiet.

Knuckles and Tails saw broken monitors and a few were still sparking. The hedgehog opened the door and began to walk ahead of the two. Knuckles and Tails followed but continued to look around the base. Vines and moss grew on some computers and a few were even growing out of them.

"Boy this place looks creepy." Knuckles said to no one in particular.

"Shh!"

The two looked at the red hedgehog and raised an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk on. Tails shrugged and Knuckles just rolled his eyes in reply. They finally came to a hallway. All around them were metal walls. No doors or windows, just plain metal walls.

"Ok. I'm not going any further. One, I have no idea who you are. Two, where are we? And finally, what is going on here?" Knuckles growled.

"Hahah. Boring our new recruits are ya, Razor?"

"Huh?" The two friends looked around for the source of the voice. The male hedgehog was facing them with a straight face and stayed quiet. No one else was in the room.

"Who was that?" Tails asked.

"Welcome to the meeting freshies. Up here."

The two friends looked up and sitting on a metal beam above them was a light blue hedgehog. Her quils went down to her waist and she wore a black base ball cap. On the cap was a red square. She was wearing a red shirt with a pair of blue jeans.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"Not important right now." she smiled. She jumped off the beam, rebounded off the walls and landed on her feet next to the red hedgehog whom she called Razor.

"Ok? What is going on?" Tails asked.

The light blue hedgehog just stayed smiling and turned heel. The red hedgehog followed and walked next to her. Knuckles and Tails followed them. They walked in relative silence until they came to a dead end.

"What do we walk through walls now?" Knuckles chuckled.

"Haha. Very funny." Razor said while rolling his eyes. The female next to him stomped her foot on one of the tiles and the floor beneath them vanished into a slide.

"Yahoo!" she and Razor screamed as they slid down. Knuckles and Tails just screamed and prayed out loud in hopping that this slide wouldn't end badly.

--

"Where are those two?" asked a black cat. She was sitting on a blue sofa with a water bottle in her hands. She was looking at the television with her Wolf friend. Her friend was a brown and white wolf with two pig tails on either side of her head.

"No idea, Tori. Don't worry about them either. Their fine I bet." said a male hedgehog hanging upside down from a metal beam that was on the ceiling of their small hide out. The hide out was stocked with furniture and luxuries as well.

The male hedgehog was hanging upside to see if he could fix a fan that just stopped working. He was full blue but with red highlights.

"Uhh...Tim?"

"Yeah? Who called me? Whoa!" The hedgehog lost his balance and hugged a beam upside down. He looked around and the one calling him was the young brown wolf.

"Yeah, Kim? You almost killed me ya know?"

"Darn it."

"What?"

"You didn't fall." she laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." the hedgehog said while rolling his eyes. The wolf smirked and went off to the game room. The game room was supplied with every system and game out there. Tim crawled back onto the beam and sighed. His ears perked up to the sound of the slide.

"They're home." he laughed. Tori, the black cat, jumped out of her seat and waited. The slide landed on the couch. First came the light blue hedgehog then came the red male hedgehog. Finally, the last two friends came.

"Nice to have you guys back....oh no." Tim said as he looked at the two new members. Kim came out of the game room and gasped. She didn't do well with strangers.

"Where...where are we?" Tails said in shock. No one answered him. Knuckles was under the fox so he just looked around to what he believed was heaven.

"Uh...Razor?" Tori said looking at the red hedgehog.

"Hey don't look at me. The boss said he called two more and I found these guys on the surface." Razor said as he plopped himself onto the couch.

"Oh. Hehe. Then I guess I need to deal with them then." Tim chuckled. He hung from the beam by his arms and then landed in front of them. Tails and Knuckles looked at the hedgehog. He wore brown boots, a belt with his own weapon of choice which Tails didn't recognize, and a smirk on his muzzle.

"Yeah, Tim? Don't go over board again." the light blue female hedgehog chuckled.

"Why not? It was fun. Well for me it was." the red and blue hedgehog complained.

"What are you talking about?" Knuckles said as he pushed Tails off him. Everyone looked at each other and grinned. Everyone minus Tails and Knuckles.

"What are you smiling about?" Tails asked.

"Just follow him and he'll show you." Razor said pointing to Tim but not taking his eyes off the T.V. screen. The two friends stood up and looked at the blue and red hedgehog. He smirked and led the way to a large white vault like door.

"Have fun." Tori said while sweat dropping.

"You all know I will." Tim laughed. He walked into the vault and the two followed. He closed the door behind them and the others waited.

* * *

**Lord only knows what that hedgehog is going to do to Knuckles and Tails. Well a few of my friends were placed in this story. Like I said. Not everyone is going to be a good guy. And the boss is someone who is rarely on the site anymore. Take a wild guess as to who it would be. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder how they're doing." Tori asked. She was on the sofa watching the television again with Kim. Kim was laying on the three seat couch asleep. Razor and the light blue female were practicing their fighting tactics. Against each other.

"Perhaps jumping into the air and trying to spin into your opponent isn't the best idea." Razor explained. The light blue female standing a few feet away from him was panting. She was training extra hard to prepare.

"And maybe you should tone it down a little for your best friend." the female hedgehog giggled. Razor rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"That won't happen in the real battles. Asking your opponent to cut you some slack won't help you." Razor stood in a fighting stance and held his fists up. He breathed in deeply and sprinted head on towards his friend. The female just stood there trying to figure out what to do. Her eyes widened at how he increased speed and how little her time was to react.

"D! Move!" Tori shouted.

Razor gasped and saw that his friend wasn't moving. The female hedgehog shield her head with her arms and waited for the impact. She didn't feel anything and opened one eye. Razor was standing in front of her panting as if he ran more than a mile.

"Sorry, Razor." she said with a small smile. He sighed and stepped back. He got back into a fighting stance and waited for her move.

"Ladies first." was all he said. D stood up and brushed herself off. She took in a deep breath and started to run towards Razor. She did quick steps as she went. Going from left to right at spilt second times. Razor followed her with his eyes but didn't see her sneak attack.

"Ha!" D sprang into the air and twirled until she knocked the red hedgehog to the ground with a pounding noise. She stood and kept her fists up and waited for him to stand.

"Not bad. But I hope you didn't use all of your energy!" Razor sprang onto his feet and rebounded off the nearest wall and spun into her. She got the wind knocked out of her and ended up flying and causing a crater in one of the walls that was behind her.

"Ohh. That's going to hurt in the morning." Tori said while wincing at the idea. She could only imagine what her friend could be feeling right now.

Razor stood and waited for his friend to react to his attack. She pealed herself off the wall and panted. Her fur was now a mess. It was cluttered with dirt and bits of stone.

"So much for respect for women." she said while panting.

"You're not a woman yet." Razor laughed. The light blue hedgehog rolled her eyes and nodded for him to continue the fight. He smirked and began to charge at her just like before. With his speed increasing and so was his energy.

"Hold it!"

Razor raised an eyebrow and looked back. D was now off guard and looked around to find out who spoke. It was a bad move made by both fighters. Razor ended up slamming into the female, causing the two of them to collide into a wall.

"Ohh..." Razor rubbed his head and was now sitting on the ground. He looked around and saw his friend laying on her stomach next to him looking dizzy.

"You alright?"

"Y...eah." she said sounding a bit shaken up.

"Sorry about that you guys but I'm done fixing up those two." Tim said walking up to the two who were on the ground now bruised.

"You know waiting would have been nice, Tim." D said with her face still in the dirt. It came out as more of a mumble but what she said was clear.

"I said I was sorry hehe." chuckled the male hedgehog. Standing behind him was Knuckles and Tails. They were panting and appear to be close to collapsing.

"Didn't I told you not to go over board?" D asked as she spit out a rock that was in her mouth and was giving her a nasty taste.

"Yeah and I said I was going to have fun. So I did." the male smiled proudly. D sat up and rubbed her head. Tori rolled her eyes and sighed. She went into the kitchen and began to start dinner.

"Tori it's his turn today." Kim said pointing at the blue and red hedgehog. Tim sweat dropped and his ears fell onto his head. He hated his turn to make dinner.

"I know but I'm bored and waiting for our next mission is beginning to get on my nerves. Besides. Those two still need to talk to the boss about..."

"Talking about me are we?"

Everyone in the room gasped. Tori dropped a pan into the sink and looked at the boss. Everyone was surprised to see this person. All but Tails and Knuckles.

"Who are you?" Tails panted. Kim gasped and rushed to Tails' side. She placed her hand over his mouth she shushed him. Knuckles raised an eyebrow and looked at the tall person.

He was a reddish brown fox with a white tip on his tail. He wore brown boots and a matching brown vest. On his waist was a black belt with a holster on it's side to hold his weapon of choice that again Tails did not recognize.

"Razor. Kim. Tim. Your next mission begins tonight. Get me the rare diamond of Mount Nights before sun rise. And remember. Leave slackers behind." the fox then turned to Knuckles and Tails. He smirked and pointed at them.

"Welcome. Thank you for coming out to become a new member. I'll let you know of your future missions in the coming future."

The fox turned and walked out the door. Tim, Kim, and Razor looked at each other and nodded. Razor walked to a brown door, Kim walked towards a white door, and Tim walked towards the black door. Tails and Knuckles looked around and noticed that every door was a different color.

"What are they doing?" Knuckles asked Tori.

"They're just getting into their usual mission outfits. Each one different for a different purpose." Tori explained. D frowned and looked at their youngest member. Kim.

Razor came out in a full red ninja like outfit. He had a band wrapped around his head and he now wore fingerless gloves. He had on his goggles and a large blade was strapped to his back. Kim came out wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of white sweat pants. On her muzzle was a band so that only her brown eyes were visible. He pig tails were pulled back into a log braid that went down her back. Tim walked out with a black shirt and blue jeans. On his head was a white head band. He wore fingerless gloves as well and on his wrists were blades.

"Alright you two. You know the technique. We ready?" Tim questioned.

"I am." Razor nodded. Kim sighed and nodded. She never liked going on missions but it was her job or else.

"You all better come back safe." Tori said but it sounded as if she growled the words. D frowned and just stared at them. Tails was just looking at the cloths they were wearing. Knuckles was just confused as to what was happening.

"Don't we always?" Razor chuckled. He and the other two sped out the door and off to do their job. Their goal was to grab a diamond and return home all in one piece.

--

Outside the base the three began to head out. Razor and Tim were sprinting while Kim tried to keep up. Razor saw that she wasn't keeping up. Tim sighed and went back around. He scooped her up onto his back and they continued on.

"You know. We could just have used one of those trashed tanks back at the base." Razor said as he continued to run along side one of the oldest members of the group.

"Yeah we could but those old things haven't worked in years. And even if I could fix them it would take a few hours. He wants that diamond before sun rise. So we don't have time for that. Let's just get back in one piece. Got it?" Tim said while looking at the red hedgehog. Razor nodded.

"Guys. I found an easier way to reach Mount Nights." Kim said while looking at her radar that was on her wrists. Tim and Razor listened as she gave directions.

They reached the mountains within an hour. It was pitch black outside and only a few things were visible. The mountain itself looked dangerous. Tim raised and eyebrow and looked at it from bottom to top.

"Where would a diamond be?" he asked himself.

"There." Kim pointed. The two males turned and noticed an entry way that led into the mountain. They all looked at each other and the blue hedgehog stepped forward. He walked ahead and the others followed close behind him.

"Shh. I think I heard something." Razor said. They stopped suddenly and listened. The walls of the entry way circled around them like a tunnel. Markings were on the walls indicating that there were people who use to live in the ruins.

They didn't hear anything so they continued on. The reached an opening and looked around. They found an old city built within the mountain. Tall pyramids toward above them and tall statues of god like beings were placed all around.

"Wow." Razor said as he looked around.

"Shh. No time for sight seeing. Come on." Tim said as he continued on. They walked down a few stairs that were built along side the pyramids. Kim looked around and gasped. She saw something twinkle on top of one of the pillars that surrounded a few statues.

"Guys. Look." she said as she pointed upward. The two males looked and smiled. The clear jewel was perched on the very top of a golden pillar.

"Hmm...do you think it could also be a trap?" Razor asked. Tim thought for a moment and decided. He raced ahead and used the blades on his wrists to climb up the pillar at his top speed. Razor and Kim watched him from below anxious that he didn't make a wrong move.

"Hmm...ha!" the red and blue hedgehog swiped the diamond and looked around. Nothing happened. He hugged the pillar and slid down it. He held the diamond up with a smirk.

"That was easy." Kim smiled with her eyes closed.

"Too easy." Razor said with a low growl.

"I would much appreciate it if you would hand me back that diamond you stole." came a females voice. The three looked around and saw no one. Kim gasped and shouted, "Look!"

Standing on the golden pillar was a hedehog. She was pink with purple streaks in her hair. She wore a white shirt with a black skirt. Her arms were crossed and her quills reached her waist. Her upper lip curved back over her pointed fangs.

"Awh man." Razor growled. He placed his hands around the handle of the blade and swiped it out from behind him.

Tim stood in a fighting stance with his fists clenched and his blades shinning in the little light that came through a few cracks from the ceiling. Kim frowned and looked at the boys around her. She looked at the girl standing on the pillar and got her fists ready.

"Hehe. Welcome to your end." the female jumped into the air, did a fancy flip and landed on her feet as if she were as light as a feather. She winked at the males and the battle began.

* * *

**Want more? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This was inspired by the song **_Over and Over_ **by 3 Day Grace.**

* * *

"Ha!" the female hedgehog spun and kicked Razor into a golden pillar. The red hedgehog grunted and fell forward with his blade still in his hand.

"Razor!" Kim shouted fearfully.

"Kim, look out!"

Kim turned and gasped in horror. The female hedgehog was speeding at the young wolf. Tim sped at his top speed and pushed the young wolf out of harm's way. He got the full force of the quick step attack.

"Timmy!"

"Ugh. Kim would you stop calling me...ugh!" just as the male hedgehog was getting his footing back, the female hedgehog kicked the air out of the hedgehog with a heavy spin kick to the abdomen.

Tim skidded and landed with a thud right next to the unconscious Razor. Kim teared up and gasped in horror. The diamond was now in between her and the female.

"Don't you dare!" the pink and purple hedgehog screamed as she sprinted to reach the stone. Kim gasped and raced for it as well. The pink hedgehog bowed her head and increased speed to reach her diamond. Kim ran as fast as her small legs could carry her.

"Kim! No!" Razor shouted. He was holding himself up and was standing on all fours. His eyes widen in horror as the pink and purple female pulled out a blade similar to his and charged at the unprotected wolf cub.

"Kim!" Tim shouted with a weak voice. He wrapped one arm around his lower stomach and was just as in shock as Razor was.

"You worthless mutt! Don't you dare touch....my....diamond!" she screamed the word diamond and slammed her sword down with a swift slice.

"Kim!" Razor and Tim shouted both sounding to be in pain. There was a cloud of smoke and everything was silent. The two males stood on their feet but were still shaking. Their fists were clenched and their eyes wide open.

The one standing was the pink and purple hedgehog with a smirk on her muzzle. The smirk grew into an evil grin. She held up her blade to show the two males.

"No!" Tim shouted in horror and agony. Razor shuck his head and tears welled up in his eyes. On the blade was the poor young wolf. The steal killer was through her abdomen. What made the males in even more pain was tha fact that she was still alive.

The pink hedgehog violently pulled the blade out of the wolf and grabbed the diamond that was on the floor. She turned heel and closed her eyes with a satisfide grin. She slowly walked back into the shadows from where she came.

"Ki-Kim!" Razor shouted. He raced to the wolf whom was bleeding on the ground. He turned her over so that she was now on her back. He held her head up and placed a hand over her wound. But knowing fully well it wouldn't do much good.

"Ra-Razor?" she said in a very weak voice. Tim stood over the two and tears were falling from his eyes as well. He shuck his head and looked away in an instant. Razor frowned and looked at his friend. She took in one last breath and closed her eyes a final time.

Razor growled and hugged the poor cub. Tim's fists shuck and he clenched them tighter. His eyes slowly opened and the flames of hatred were visible through his salt tears.

"Where are you!" he shouted into the darkness. No one answered but his own echo. He looked around and his ears perked up to a giggle. He and Razor looked up and on the golden pillar sat the same female hedgehog.

"You little bi-" but Tim was cut off by her shaking her head and finger at him.

"Ah Ah Ah. No bad language in my temple. Plus cussing in your friend's grave is highly rude. Don't you think? Hehe. Silly mutt. Why on earth did she think I'd let her take our jewel? It's pretty funny when you think about it. Hahaha."

"You killed her!" Razor shouted with the young wolf still on his lap. The pink and purple hedgehog rolled her eyes and took out her sword. She wiped the black and red liquid onto the pillar and looked at it with admiration.

"You know. I don't believe _I_did. To be specific it was my sword. Hehe." she giggled to herself. Tim jumped into the air and shouted in anger. He went for the female. She looked at him with half shut eyes and jumped out of the way before he could attack. The male hedgehog slammed his blades into the pillar and turned his head to see that she was now perched on another pillar.

"Stay still so I can kill you!" Tim shouted. The female hedgehog rolled her eyes and smirked. She held up the diamond and smirked. Razor was rebounding off pillars and jumped into the air. He spun into the female but the pink hedgehog turned with her sword and almost sliced Razor.

He jumped out of the way but not in enough time. A part of his left ear was cut off. He paid no attention to his wound. He and Tim just wanted to end the person who murdered their friend.

"Hehe. Sorry boys but ugh!" the pink hedgehog was stabbed from behind by someone whom was hidden in the shadows. Tim and Razor gasped and stared at the blade that was now through the females abdomen. Her eyes were open wide and she was staring up at the ceiling above her. The shadowed figure pulled out the blade and pushed the female off the pillar in one fluid motion.

The males watched as the bleeding corpse of the friend's killed laid on the floor with her eye closed. They looked up and saw a figure. It looked like a fox do to the two tails that swayed with their owner. The fox held up the diamond and tossed it to the two hedgehogs. Tim caught it with one hand but did not take his eyes off the fox.

"You're idiots. Trying to full fill the evil deeds of a heartless fool." the fox said. The voice was deep so it was clear he was male.

"Who are you?" Razor said but it was much more of a growl. Tim just eyed the new comer and said nothing. His mind went back to Kim. He turned his back on the fox and went to his young friend.

"What are you talking about?" Razor asked not taking his eyes off the fox. The fox turned heel and all that was visible were his two tails.

"Don't make me come back to save more lives." with that said. The fox jumped away and without a trace. Razor blinked and shuck his head. He huffed and turned back to Tim. The male hedgehog was holding their young friend in his arms.

"Let's get her home." the red and blue hedgehog said sounding hurt. He placed the diamond within his jean pocket and walked ahead. Razor bowed his head, placed his blade back into it's holster behind him, and walked after the adult male hedgehog.

--

"Sorry, Knuckles. You lose again." Tori laughed.

"What! How!"

The two were playing a board game on the floor by the television. D was in the game room with Tails. The two were playing a game which dealt with the racing around the track with their own custom cars. Her ears perked up to someone coming. She smiled wide and raced out of the room.

"You guys came ba-" she stayed silent. The first to enter was her friend, Razor. The side of his face was nothing but blood and she saw that part of his ear was missing. She was about to go up to him until Tim came forward with Kim in his arms.

"N-"

But the light blue female was silenced when someone hugged her from behind. Tori. The female hedgehog started to cry silent tears and her eyes were still wide at the sight of her now dead friend. Then the full shock came out like wild fire.

"Kim! What happened? What did they do to her! Kim, come on you can get over this!" the light blue hedgehog cried. Razor stood in front of her and with the help of Tori, they tried to push and pull her away from Kim.

"Leave me alone! Kim, wake up! Come on! Kim!" the female hedgehog cried out loud to try to wake up her friend. Tim looked away and walked off with the young wolf cub in his arms.

"No! What they do to her! Kim! Kim, wake up!" D cried out. Tori closed her eyes tight and shuck her head. Razor winced but not from the pain in his ear. He pushed his friend towards the game room to try to make her stay put in one place.

Knuckles was standing near the board game that was on the floor. He watched in horror as the red and blue hedgehog held the dead cub. Tim walked out of the room in a flash. He ran out of the base again. Off to bury their fallen friend.

Tails bowed his head. He heard and saw everything. He backed away when he saw that Tori and Razor were trying to get D out of the living room like area. They finally got her in the room and sat her in one of the chairs that were in the room.

Tails walked out of the room and closed the door. He didn't want to disturb them from trying to calm their friend. He went and sat on the couch. Knuckles was still just in shock. Tails looked at him and sighed deeply.

"Knuckles?"

"That poor kid."

"Yeah."

"What is this place, Tails?"

"I...I don't know."

--

"Shh. It's going to be ok." Tori tried to calm her friend. The black cat was crying also. Razor was just sitting beside his friend. He patted her back and sighed. The hedgehog just cried against her cat friend and just continued to ask why.

The female hedgehog sniffled and sighed. She stood up and walked away with her head bowed. Her friends watched her go out of the game room. They sat there speechless until she came back with a first aid kit.

"If you don't clean that out you'll get an infection." the hedgehog said as she handed the box to the red hedgehog. He took the red and white box and looked at her. She turned heel and raced out of the room. She wanted to see her friend before she got buried.

"D! Wait!" Tori shouted. She raced out of the room with Razor. The red hedgehog forgot his wound again. He dashed off after Tori. Knuckles and Tails saw them race out the door and followed. They were outside again. It was almost sun rise. The night sky now became a palish blue.

The light blue hedgehog saw her friend, Tim, standing over a mound of dirt. He had his head bowed and his ears flat against his head. She raced up to him and looked at the dirt mound. She shuck her head and teared up again.

"D?" Tim said as he directed his watch on her. She looked up at him with red eyes and her left ear dropped on her head. She whimpered and hugged his waist. He placed one arm securely around her and turned his eyes back to the mound of dirt.

"...Kim." Tori said with tears falling down in greater numbers now. Razor bowed his head and he let a few tears fall in respect.

"Who did this to her?" Knuckles asked the red hedgehog. Razor looked at him from the corner of his eye and shuck his head.

"You don't know? But you were with her." Tails said now getting confused. Razor showed his pointed fangs and confronted the yellow fox. Tails' eyes widen as he began to remove his blade.

"Razor! Enough!" came the deep voice. The red hedgehog growled and didn't turn around to see his boss standing behind him.

"I wasn't going to do anything." Razor said with his teeth still bared.

"Do you have my diamond?"

D turned her head and growled. She got out of Tim's one arm hug and ran after her boss. She did quick steps as she went. She was going to attack.

"Our friend was killed and all you care about is a stupid diamond!" she shouted as she took aim. Her boss didn't turn around but just stood there.

"D! Stop!" Razor shouted. He gasped as she jumped into the air and began a spin kick towards her boss' head and without a sign of stopping.

"Fool." he sighed. He turned and grabbed her by the ankle. He then flung her to the nearest tank that was a few feet away. Her friends gasped as she slammed into the tank with the back of her head. She winced and looked at her boss with one eye. Her other eye was closed tightly.

"Now then. My diamond?" the fox said looking at Tim. The red and blue hedgehog took out the gem and tossed it to the fox. The reddish brown fox grabbed it in one hand and turned away to leave.

"You're a horrible person!" Tori shouted as she raced to help her friend up from the ground. The fox rolled his eyes and walked off into the woods that surrounded the old base. He vanished from sight.

* * *

**I have no idea how that song gave me this idea but it did. lol. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for the feedback you guys. This chapter is going to confuse you most likely. Just follow along. It'll clear up in time. If you're willing to wait that is.**

* * *

_"Ha! Hiya! Ha! Araga! Ha! Ha!"_

_"Wow not bad. You're doing pretty good for a new recruit. I'm impressed." _

_"Thanks. Hehehe."_

_"Well it's sure nice to have you smiling again."_

_"Yeah it is. You should visit more often br-"_

--

"No! Wait!"

"What did you say, Anna?"

Back at Station Square, inside a red bricked apartment lived two friends. One was a pink hedgehog named Amy Rose and her roommate was a green and black lemur named Anna.

Laying on a cream colored couch was Anna. She woke up with a start and right by her side was Amy. Amy felt her friend's forehead and noticed that Anna was heating up.

"Hmm...that can't be good. Wait here. I'll go get you something for that temperature you have going. Be back in a sec." with that said the pink pre-teen hedgehog walked out of the living room and headed out to the kitchen.

"Ugh! No it can't be! No!" Anna jumped off the couch and ran out of the living room. She pulled open the door and raced down the flights of stairs so that she could reach the exit at the very bottom of the stairs.

She pulled open the metal door and raced out on to the busy side walks that were crowded with people. Tears welled up in her eyes as she ran onward to her destination. If what she dreamnt were true then whom she wanted to be alive must be. Right?

She raced onward until she reached the park. She looked around and continued to run through the park. Many saw her and watched her with questions clear in thier minds. She paid no mind. There was someone she wanted to see.

"Where are you!"

She shouted to the trees that surrounded her. She was now in a deeper part of the woods where hardly anyone came to visit.

"Relax. I'm right here."

"It's...this isn't possible." Anna said whimpering at the figure that she saw up in the trees. The person was a fox whom had two tails that swayed with their owner.

"You've forgotten all about them until now?"

"No! No of course not!"

"So why did you come here now? Why not before? When they truly needed you?"

"I..I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I didn't...I thought I wasn't ready."

"You were ready years ago."

"I didn't think so."

"So now you believe you are?"

"I just wanted to see you again."

The fox stayed silent and turned his back. His entire form a shadow and his tails swaying now in the wind. The green lemur looked at him with tears falling.

"Can you come back? For good? Please?"

"You know I can't do that, Anna."

"Why not!"

"I've explained that to you as well."

"But...!"

"Enough. Are you ready or not?"

"I..."

"Anna?"

"....."

"Anna!"

"How long has it been since I last fought one of them?"

"Four hundred and five years."

"That's not all that long."

"Maybe so but if you were with them a few days ago you may have been able to have helped your friend."

"Huh!" Anna gasped in horror. Her eyes were wide and so was her mouth as well. Tears began to over flow on her muzzle. She kept thinking and trying to make herself believe that all of this was just a nightmare. That it wasn't so. But she knew better. It was true.

"Wh-"

"Kim."

"No!"

The fox nodded and watched as the young lemur fell to the ground. She hugged herself and cried out not caring who'd hear her. She shuck with fear and anger. Then a sudden feeling of guilt came over her. She felt a hand on her head. She closed her eyes tight and wrapped her arms around the being's waist.

"No...no! No! Not Kim! Why her? Why her did it had to happen to her?"

"Shh. Relax. Calm down. There's no need to cry." the fox said trying to sooth her. He stroked her head to try to relax her as best as he could. She didn't stop whimpering but her shouting came to a stop.

"I feel so guilty." she said through sniffles and her heavy breathing.

"Don't. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry to have placed that into your mind. There is a chance. If you go to them and help them...."

"I'm not ready."

"I've trained you myself. You're ready."

"But br-"

"Question. Did you honestly believe I left you behind?" the fox asked cutting Anna off at mid-sentence. She sighed and snuggled herself against the fox's chest and nodded slowly.

"Why?"

"I saw you di-"

"I did in a way but in other ways I haven't. Understand?" the fox continued on as he stroked her bangs to comfort her. She closed her eyes tightly and held onto him with all her might. She didn't want him to go again.

"But that...he....and the blade....it went....how can...."

"I understand you are confused but I would never leave you or the others alone. I did promise that to you three when you were younger."

"Now it's just two...right?"

"Sadly yes. You have no idea what I had to do to get rid of my anger and pain. I saw her in her final moments. What hurt me more was...was that I couldn't help her in any way." the fox wrapped his arms and tails around the young lemur. He tried to hold back tears but a few fell.

"You...you saw...?"

"I saw how she died. Who killed her. I saw it all, Anna. And I did something I swore to do in case...in case if I were too late to save you three."

"You killed her murderer. Didn't you?"

"I didn't show mercy at all."

"But I'm still confused."

"About?"

"Why are you here? Why can I still feel you and hear you? Why when...when I thought I witnessed your murder you're right here? Why?"

"All in good time."

"I did wait over four hundred years. I think it's time to get answers."

"Hehe. Not until you reunite with the rest of the family."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I know someone who misses you most of all and has yet to change into her mature stage."

"...Really?"

"Hehe. Yes. She refuses to mature into her full strength until you return. That's true friendship."

"That's stupid in a lot of ways."

"It maybe to you but to her it's a small sign of loyalty."

"What?"

"When you were younger you would always change when she did. She wanted it to be fair this time so until you mature she won't."

"But I told I wasn't ready."

"Then she won't mature and in her next mission she'll have to relie on her less mature energy."

"Then go tell her to..."

The fox looked at the lemur and smiled warmly. He ruffled up her bangs and shuck his head. She frowned and looked at the ground. She began to think about what she should do.

"I better get going."

"No! No, you just came back! Please!"

"I promise I won't be fair."

"But..."

"Just return to what's left of our family. I'll see you soon."

"Promise?"

"Promise." with that the fox jumped back into the trees and out of sight. He left the lemur on the ground with tears still falling from her brown eyes. She looked down at the grass and grab a few blades of it in her fists.

"It's time I stop hidding and get back to my family." she said with her pointed teeth showing as she growled. She shot her head back up and dashed home to her apartment. She needed one thing before heading back to where she belonged.

* * *

**Yeah confusing I know. I'm sorry too. But it's needed for the story. How? Stay and find out. :)**


End file.
